Complete Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Lineup 2013
Hi-Roller Skating Clowns * NYPD Motorcycle Brigade * Amy Kule * FIRST Teams with Robots * Celebration Clowns * “Macy’s Thanksgiving Day Parade” Banner * Celebration Clown Stilt Walkers * Tom Turkey - Sandra Lee * Yellow Macy’s Stars * James Madison University Marching Royal Dukes * Snoopy & Woodstock * Corny-Copia Clowns * Pilgrim Man & Woman Balloonheads * Woodland Family Gathering - Gavin DeGraw * Produce Wagons * Funny Farm Clowns * Turkey Stilt Walkers * Pumpkins * Spirit of America Dance * Sonic the Hedgehog * Hoedown Clowns * Daytime, Playtime, Nighttime Too… - Sprout’s Sunny Side Up Show Cast * Lakota West High School Marching Band * The Aflac Duck * Frozen Fall Fun - Kellie Pickler, Cam Neely & Mike Richter * Turkey Tech Football Gobblers * 1-2-3 Sesame Street - The Cast & Muppets of Sesame Street with Jimmy Fallon and The Roots * Pre-K Clowns * Hello Kitty * Concord High School Marching Minutemen * Goldfish on Parade - Fifth Harmony * Breakfast Clowns with Egg Trike * All That! * Bridge to the Future - Cher Lloyd * School Bus Clown Vehicle * Nutty Professor Einsteins & Wacky Graduates * Apple Stilt Walker * Pencil Stilt Walkers * Diary of a Wimpy Kid * It’s All Rock & Roll - Florida Georgia Line * Rocking Tortoise - Richard Simmons * Racing Rabbits * Happy Hippo * NYC Parks Mounted Unit * Springtime Clowns & Gnomes * Wompkee * The True Spirit of Thanksgiving - Native Pride Arts * Banana and Palm Tree Clowns * Rocking Giraffe - Jungle Queen * Toucan & Parrot Stilt Walkers * Julius * A Sea of Surprises - Tituss Burgess & Beverley Staunton * Manhattan Youth Ballet * Sea Anemone Stilt Walkers * Union High School Band * Kool-Aid Man * Malt Shop Clowns * Marion Carole Showboat - The Cast of Duck Dynasty * Planters’ NUTmobile - Mr. Peanut * Baseball All-Stars * Baseball * Statue of Liberty Stilt Walker * Uncle Sam’s Top Hat - Miss America 2014 Nina Davuluri * Patriotic Clowns * Founding Fathers Balloonheads * Uncle Sam * United States Marine Corps Marching Band * Mount Rushmore’s American Pride - The Summer Set * 1903 “United States” Circus Wagon with 4 horses - The Cast of Luminosity * Calliope Wagon with 2 horses * Circus Clowns * Big Red Shoe Car - Ronald McDonald & The McKids * Ronald McDonald * Clown U. Kazoo Band * Star-Mobile * J.U.M.P. * Zhu-niverse - Debby Ryan * Silly Seaside Clowns and Bathing Beauties * Rocking Lobster - Mermaid Queen * SpongeBob SquarePants * Tarpon Springs High School Marching Band * A World at Sea - Kristin Chenoweth * Arrrsome Pirates * Flying Fish * Dreamseeker - The Cast of Cirque du Soleil * Jester Clowns * How To Train Your Dragon’s Toothless * Jack & the Beanstalk Stilt Walker * Confetti-Pult * Viking Clowns * Enchanted World of Lindt Chocolate - Goo Goo Dolls * Lindt Chocolatier Stilt Walkers * Ooltewah High School Marching Band * Dorothy & Toto * The Scarecrow, The Tin Man & The Cowardly Lion Balloon Heads * The Wizard of Oz Hot Air Balloon * The Wicked Witch of the West Balloonheads * “All the World Loves a Parade” Banner * Holiday Clowns * Holiday Clown Stilt Walkers * White Macy’s Star * Varsity Spirit Cheer * Pep Rally - Joan Jett & The Blackhearts * Spider-Man * Big Apple - NFL Legends Bart Oates, Joe Namath, Amani Toomer and Hines Ward * Football * NYPD Marching Band * NYPD Mounted Unit * Harold the Policeman * Keystone Cops & Robbers * Tough Guy & Bulldog Trycalloons * Pool Hall Clowns * Planet Earth * Power Rangers Super Samurai * The University of Massachusetts Minutemen Marching Band * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Fall Out Boy * Pikachu * Star-Mobile * South Shore Drill Team * Fire Truck Clown Vehicle * Funny Firefighter Brigade * Harold the Fireman * Birthday Party Clowns * Despicably Delicious! - Gru & the Minions * Half-Baked Holiday Clowns * Pillsbury Doughboy * Mountain View High School Toro Marching Band * International CeleBEARation Clock Tower - Austin Mahone * Adventure Time with Finn & Jake * Studio Art Clowns * Wild West Cowboys and Engineers * Santaland Express - Mannheim Steamroller * Toy Soldier Stilt Walkers * Ragdoll Clowns * Toy Blocks * Rocking Horse * Santa’s Toy Box Clowns * Buzz Lightyear * Stirrin’ Up Sweet Sensations - Brett Eldredge * Marian Catholic High School Marching Band * Bountiful Harvest Cornucopia - Cherokee National Youth Choir * Red Candy Cane * Candy Cane Stilt Walkers * Dora’s Christmas Carol Adventure - Ariana Grande * Macy’s REO Truck - Newspaper Boys * Virginia O’ Hanlon * Winter Wonderland in Central Park - Sharon Jones & The Dap Kings * The Elf on the Shelf * Nutty Crackers Ballet and Sugar Plump Fairies * Nutcracker & Mouse King Trycalloons * Snowflake Clowns * Trixie’s Dreidel * The Smurfs’ Mushroom House - Clumsy Smurf, Smurfette & Papa Smurf * Papa Smurf * Sleepy Time Clowns * On the Roll Again - Megan Hilty * Macy’s Great American Marching Band * Charlie, Kit & C.J Holiday Clowns * Santa’s Sleigh - Santa Claus & Mrs. Claus * Red “Believe” Stars Category:Lineups